Electronic devices such as mobile phones and tablets are common hand-held consumer devices. The common rectangular, smooth design can make these devices difficult to hold, and may not be ergonomic to hold. Additionally, a user may want to easily mount such a device to a vehicle dashboard, a desk, or another stationary object. The tendencies of a user to repeatedly use, put away, and move an electronic device such as a mobile phone generates a need for the ability to easily hold the device, as well as to provide easy storage of the device.